19 Gray
by OptimusGirl379
Summary: Carly overhears a certain young boy ask someone out at the Groovy Smoothie, however things don't go as planned for Freddie. Will Freddie gorget about what happened when he meets Carly for the first time? Carly and Freddie, for the Ceddie fans out there


**Ok, I don't know how true this is…but I thought I read this in a teen magazine where Nathan Kress accidentally asked out a guy. So I just had to play on it using two of the challenges from the 100 word list challenge.**

**Poor Nathan **

**I own nothing. ICarly is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. **

19. Gray

She sat alone at the Groovy Smoothie because she was too fed up with the whole boyfriend/girlfriend/Valentines day thing. And not that being surrounded by couples and Valentines day decorations helped her situation any, it was just better being there than being depressed alone at home. At least if she was at the Groovy Smoothie, she had a better chance in meeting someone.

And actually, she did have her eyes on a certain young boy that sat across the restaurant from her with his friends. He was taller than her, about five-eight with luscious brown hair and brown eyes to match. He had broad shoulders and looked to be a little muscular , however he did seem to dress a little on the preppy side. But, she could look passed that because he was just too adorable to worry about how he dressed. He could have worn nothing and she would have been perfectly ok with that.

But yeah right…why would a guy like that be interested in her? He was just so adorable and she was just so…so her. Why did she have to lay eyes on him? As if she wasn't feeling bad enough, she had to lay eyes and Mr. Adorable across the restraunt. She hated Valentines day and the thought of never spending it with anyone just made her feel worse…like that was even possible. But it was and she tried not to think or to even look in his direction. But it was just too hard because he was just too adorable.

Frustrated, she grabbed her smoothie and just sucked on the straw and continuously stared in his direction. She couldn't help it. And she didn't care if anyone noticed she stared at him or not. She just felt so, so blah…like she was alone when everyone had someone with them on this Valentines day. Well, all except for him and one other person that sat across from him.

She just felt like that she was in a place that she couldn't get out of. And to make matters worse, he walked over to the other person who was alone that sat across from him and started talking to them. It was then she felt like she was in a place that was so gray that was as gray as gray could be with absolutely no color and no one to love.

XXX

But everything changed as she watched everything unfold in front of her. She felt horrible and couldn't believe what she just saw. But he looked so upset and embarrassed and all his so called friends could do was sit there and laugh at him. She could tell that she was stunned because the person that he just asked out had left, but he was still there. And all he could do was look down at his feet out of embarrassment and it was then that she decided to snap out of her gray state of mind and walk over to him.

"Hey…that really sucked! I can't believe that happened." She said with compassion as he looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm Carly…I was sitting over there and couldn't help but to see the whole thing…"

"Ah, than you must think I'm an idiot for accidentally asking out a dude." He replied as he sat back down at the table where he was sitting before. And after the excitement, his friends had left and Carly decided to sit down at the table with him.

"Na…anyone can make that mistake in this day in age. You can never tell anymore. Yesterday at school I saw this person that looked like he could have been a guy but looked way too much like a girl. And to make matters worse I was on the phone with my mom when I saw them and let's just say I'm glad I didn't say anything." Carly replied as she tried to lighten up the moment.

She figured that what she did had worked because he started to lighten up as a small smile spread across his face.

"You're pretty funny. I'm Freddie. Could I get you anything…"

"No, I'm ok. I already had a smoothie…"

"You sure?" Freddie questioned as he felt like he should get her something for coming over and comforting him, which he though was sweet.

"Yeah…"

"Then how 'bout a dance?" Freddie asked. "Don't you think we should at least try to have somewhat of a good time on Valentines Day?"

"Absolutely. You deserve it after what just happened." Carly replied as they both broke out in laugher.

"Hey T-bone, turn up the music." Freddie requested as he walked her over to the dance.

Carly willingly took Freddie's hand and followed him over to the dance floor. Once there, Freddie wrapped his hands around Carly's waist as she wrapped her hands around the back of Freddie's neck. A smile was just plastered on Carly's face and she just couldn't believe how much different she felt now compared to a little while ago. And as she danced, talked and hung out with Freddie for the rest of the afternoon, she just couldn't help but to think that this could have been a nice introduction to a beautiful relationship.


End file.
